


[Destiel][Supernatural]跑跑卡丁车

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Destiel 同人文 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28526358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 随便地把车靠路边一停，百无聊赖、无所事事的Dean，掏出手机大呼小叫地玩起了“跑跑卡丁车”（？），沉迷其中，乐此不疲。
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel 同人文 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109051





	[Destiel][Supernatural]跑跑卡丁车

[Destiel][Supernatural]跑跑卡丁车  
Fuck  
注：原作：《Supernatural》15-07  
Cp：Castiel/Dean Winchester

跑跑卡丁车  
Dean回到地堡之时,Sam已经被救下来了。看着大难不死、心有余悸的Sam和Eileen小两口你侬我侬、情深意浓，Dean识趣地借口要去酒吧喝几杯，一场狂霸炫酷拽的调笑，成功地让Sam挂上婊子脸。  
Dean一脸贱笑地拽着Cass离开地堡，给这对苦命鸳鸯留点他们自己的空间，相信Sam明白后会感激自己的。  
雏鸟终会离巢，终有一天他的傻弟弟会有他自己的璀璨光明，比起风餐露宿、颠沛流离的猎魔，Sam值得更好的人生。  
到那时，或许就是自己该离开的时候了。

不过，Dean并没有去酒吧，或许是因为年纪大了，虽然还是一副放荡不羁的样子，却也不再像年轻时那样热衷那些了。  
随便地把车靠路边一停，百无聊赖、无所事事的Dean，掏出手机大呼小叫地玩起了“跑跑卡丁车”（？），沉迷其中，乐此不疲。

“Dean。”  
突然，身后一声深沉的呼唤，惊醒了沉醉正酣的Dean，他这才记起Cass也在这里，就在车后座上。  
将视线从游戏中移开，Dean这才注意到，自己已经冷落了Cass那么久。

总是这样，他总是那样沉默，沉默到有时候都会被忽视，注意不到他究竟在不在；再加上习惯了他从前那样忽来忽去、来去如风，所以即便是现在他已经衰弱到再没那些神通，Dean却也还是习惯使然，常常理所当然地将他的默默陪伴忽视，视若无物。  
即便他一直是他的守护天使，是他最好的朋友，但是Dean有时候还是觉得他遥不可及，从来都不属于自己。  
虽然或许，是因为自己太过混账了吧。  
不过平心而论，即便是有时候连他自己都没注意到Cass就在身边，但是却会莫名地心安；直到Cass出声，才会意识到，原来他一直都在。  
就像现在这样。  
细细想来，或许自从Cass将自己拉出地狱起，一切早已注定。  
虽然他们都曾犯过错、沾染血腥，但是Cass还是一直试图着拯救自己；尽管后来世事纷纷扰扰、分分合合，然而Cass却还是一如既往地守护着自己；而后深陷炼狱、生死相依之际，Cass更是他唯一的依靠。  
他再也离不开他了。  
即便是后来脱离炼狱、再次相逢，他们不再只有彼此；即便是后来Cass深陷自我赎罪之痛、没有时刻陪在身边；但是只要知道他还在，还在这个世界上，还在默默地守护着自己，就会感到温暖。  
只是，两颗同样破碎的心，该怎样才能救赎彼此？  
他曾经好几次都差一点永远地失去他，而后失而复得、得而复失，悲悲喜喜、喜喜悲悲。  
失去，实在是一件太痛苦的事情。  
而这个倔头倔脑的呆天使，虽然有时候对自己言听计从、百依百顺；有时候却真的顽固不化得过分，简直是不撞南墙不回头。  
如此的强大美丽，却又如此的独立自主，他似乎。。。似乎并不是怎么需要自己。  
而正是这种“被需要”的缺乏，让Dean觉得，Cass离自己是如此的遥远，遥不可及。  
他永远都不会属于他。  
永远。  
Dean并不在乎自己对Cass究竟是一种什么样的感情，也不想去弄明白；他只是知道，只要有Cass，就已经很好了。  
无论Cass想要什么，只要自己能给，就一定会给。  
只是Cass似乎。。。什么都不想要。  
既然注定无望，那还不如就当个混账损友，至少这样，他会还在。  
只是这些话，Dean永远都不可能拉下脸来跟Cass倾诉，毕竟他也只是个胆小鬼而已。  
终有一天，Sam会成家立业、拥有自己的小家庭，而自己永远。。。永远都不可能安定下来；到那时候，留在身边的，或许就只有Cass了。  
假如有朝一日连Cass也离开了，那自己就真的成了孤家寡人了。  
那还真是有些不甘心，不是吗？  
早知如此，当初就该趁着Cass还疯疯癫癫地光着屁股出现在自己车里时，就把他给拿下。  
不过，还不算晚。  
那么。。。

Dean把手机随手一扔，大大咧咧地下车拉开车后门，吊儿郎当地对着因方才再一次的被无视而陷入沉默的Cass说，  
“来吧Cass，张开你毛茸茸的企鹅腿，露出你可爱的小鸡巴，让我来帮你乐呵乐呵。”  
Cass：？？？

一只被狠狠地按在露气朦胧的车窗上的手，渐渐滑下，留下一道隐隐约约的掌痕，在鸳鸳交颈的野合中，渐隐渐现，溢彩斑斓。


End file.
